


The Long and Short of It

by Azazel



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cock Stuffing, Consent Issues, Experimentation, M/M, Macro/Micro, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Rimming, Non-Consensual Touching, Redrum, Rumlow is creepy as hell when he is being sweet, Size Difference, Size Kink, come play (sort of), crack!fic, docking (sort of), impied/referenced abuse, incremental size increase, non-consensual anal fingering, non-consensual handjob, this pairing should be its own warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2836703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azazel/pseuds/Azazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While experimenting with recreating Pym particles HYDRA scientists shrink the Soldier to six inches tall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long and Short of It

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Toy Soldier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2593130) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Please heed the tags.

Ask any of the higher ups and they are sure to deny it but everyone (who actually knows anything) knows the Asset is periodically taken out of deep freeze for experimentation. Everything from vaccines to food allergies to endurance and beyond is fair game for the science team assigned to him. But every once in a while they get to try something special. Something no one had even thought to consider when creating the Soldier. Today happens to be one of those special days.

When HYDRA heard of Pym particles the whole of the R&D department had gone into overdrive trying to figure out how to recreate them, mass produce them then weaponized them. So far they had only nominal success. That is, until last week.

Then it was only a matter of time before the greatest weapon HYDRA had ever created was called into service to test the advancements. And by some miracle the tests go well. They manage to make the Soldier six inches tall while maintaining functionality. Now they just need to figure out how to reverse the process.

When the lead scientist decides having the pint-sized killing machine in the lab is more dangerous than helpful, they call in the Soldier’s most recent handler. Brock Rumlow strolls down the long, polished corridor to the lab containing what he has been un-helpfully informed is a “situation” involving the Asset. He had been, justifiably, concerned at first by the lack of backup but orders are orders and he has no qualms about following them. Having reached the heavy steel door to research lab three he draws his sidearm and thumbs the safety off. With an easy shove the door swings wide revealing a gaggle of bustling scientists but no Soldier and no threat. 

Grabbing the first lab-coated person to cross his path, a harassed-looking woman with a messy ponytail and a pen behind one ear, he growls, “Where’s the Asset?”

She stutters for a moment before pointing toward a desk at the back of the room with what looks like a ten gallon fish tank sitting on it. Something in the tank is moving but he can’t make it out from his position near the door. Releasing the scientist he moves toward the tank with his pistol still drawn but aimed at the floor. Drawing level with the desk he finally sees what all the hubbub is about. A naked, six-inch-tall version of the most dangerous man Rumlow has ever met is pacing the length of tank, scowling through the glass at the frenzy. 

Holstering his weapon Rumlow turns to the noisy group behind him and yells, “Hey! Someone needs to tell just what the hell’s goin’ on here!”

He is greeted by the sound of glass shattering followed by silence. Glaring at his audience he barks, “Now!”

A balding man in his fifties stands and straightens his glasses. With a limp-wristed gesture he indicates the tank and mumbles with a strange sort of awe, “We shrank him.”

Rumlow rolls his eyes toward the ceiling and says, “I can see that. That doesn’t explain why I was called in.”

The man looks startled for a moment before responding, “We need you to watch him while we work on a way to make him normal again.”

Rumlow’s jaw works but no words come out at first. He looks from one face to the next and all of them look nervous and vaguely blank. Finally coming back to the man who spoke he nods back toward the Soldier’s little glass prison and scoffs, “You don’t know how to fix this?”

Glasses starts to fidget with his tie and look everywhere but at Rumlow or the desk while muttering, “Well, not as such, no. But we are close! We just need you to remove him while we work. He is proving quite distracting.”

“And where am I supposed to take him?” Rumlow asks with one eyebrow raised.

Again there is a weak little wave, this time toward a door on the left wall. Glasses finally gets up the courage to look the STRIKE team Commander in the eye as he says, “The lab next door is free. We may need him for testing so you cannot take him far.”

Shaking his head, Rumlow turns to find the Soldier standing at attention in the middle of his tank. Wrapping his arm around the glass he hefts it onto his hip causing the Soldier to stumble to his knees. Every eye in the room follows him as he moves to the door. 

The adjoining lab is blissfully quiet and empty. After setting the tank down on a clear desk Rumlow hops up to sit next to it. The tiny Soldier finds his feet again and turns to his handler for instructions. Rumlow eyes him for a few minutes, trying and failing to reconcile this exquisitely carved action figure with the full-size version he is used to. Reaching into the tank with his left hand he motions for the Soldier to climb on. The sensation of miniature hands and feet barely registers as the Asset clambers over Rumlow’s fingers and palm. Rumlow lifts his hand to eye level and uses the index finger of his right hand to slowly stroke the Soldier’s spine. He almost misses it when the Asset shivers. 

Quirking an eyebrow and watching closely he does it again and again the Soldier responds with a little wiggle. Curious, Rumlow crooks his finger then runs the back of his knuckle down the Asset’s chest. Miniscule toes curl against his palm. The Soldier is panting now, his tiny chest heaving, but his eyes are steadily staring straight ahead. Rumlow moves off the desk and around it to the plush rolling chair behind it. Leaning back he props his feet on the desk and drops the Soldier onto his lap. It takes a moment for the Asset to find his balance. Rumlow is treated to the sight of the world’s smallest erection when the Soldier finally stands at attention again. With a snort he touches it with the tip of his finger, curling his finger to push the Soldier’s cock down then letting it snap back against the Soldier’s stomach. The grunt that sounds more like a squeak this action earns makes Rumlow laugh out loud. For his part, the Soldier just scowls and curls his hands into fists but says nothing.

Grinning, Rumlow licks the tip of his right thumb then presses it against the Asset’s cock and rubs in slow circles. At first the Soldier stands still and doesn’t respond but that quickly changes when Rumlow applies more pressure. The Soldier shifts his stance and grips Rumlow’s thumb with both hands to brace himself as he rocks his hips. Rumlow can see the Soldier’s chest moving rapidly but can’t hear him breathing as he rubs his teeny tiny prick against the pad of Rumlow’s thumb. Rumlow imagines the ridges of his fingerprint and the callus over the bend of the knuckle must create some intense friction because the Soldier increases his pace quickly. 

Suddenly, without warning, the Soldier shoots up, growing to twelve inches tall in an instant. Rumlow’s hand shoots out to grip the Asset around the waist while the Soldier grabs his wrist. They blink at each other in shock. The Soldier’s cock is trapped between his stomach and the heel of Rumlow’s palm. Watching his handler the Asset shifts his hips until his cock slips through a gap between fingers and palm. Rumlow shifts his grip, allowing a little range of motion so the Soldier can fuck his fist. 

Reaching with his free hand Rumlow pulls his black fatigues open and pushes his boxer briefs down far enough to free his own hard cock. There is already a spot of precum on the tip. He slowly strokes himself while the Soldier grows more frantic. When another bead of clear slick oozes from the slit of his dick he is stricken with an idea. The Soldier weighs nearly nothing, even with the size increase, so shifting him until his feet are planted on the seat between Rumlow’s thighs requires no real effort. He glares up at Rumlow when he releases his grip, removing his source of friction. Rumlow just smirks and uses the hand still stroking himself to maneuver his dick so that it points at the Asset. He leaves a shiny streak across the skin of the Soldier’s chest and stomach when rubs the tip against him. The Asset shudders hard as the slick slit slips over his cock. 

“You wanna fuck something wet?” Rumlow asks. The Soldier flicks his eyes up to meet Rumlow’s then slowly nods and braces himself as if waiting to be punished. Rumlow just shifts into a more relaxed position and bumps his tip against the Asset’s cock again, nodding and saying, “Then go ahead.” 

The Soldier looks confused at first, tilting his head like a puppy asked to explain physics, so Rumlow keeps rubbing, changing the angle slightly on each pass, until the tip of Asset’s cock slides into the end of his own. This time he hears the gasp of surprise. The Soldier maintains eye contact as he reaches out to grip the crown of his handler’s dick and presses his hips forward. It is a strange sensation, having the shaft of his cock penetrated, even just this little bit. It almost tickles. Rumlow steadies his dick with his left hand and reaches into his pants with his right to squeeze and roll his sac. The Asset’s cock moves smoothly within his own, slicked by a steady flow of precum. 

When the Asset grips the ridge of his cock hard enough to pinch Rumlow grunts, “Hey easy on the merchandise.” Tiny, mismatched hands immediately relax and start stroking instead. Pulling his hand out of his pants Rumlow reaches out and coaxes the Soldier to widen his stance. When he slips the tip of his middle finger between small, well-muscled legs he can feel his own juices starting to drip off of the Asset’s balls and down the front of his thighs. Gathering a drop on his finger he presses it to the Asset’s tiny asshole. The Soldier curls his spine and slams his hips back and forth, jabbing the finger against his hole harder. Rumlow has to shift his grip again to squeeze the base of his dick to keep from cumming. 

Shaggy, chocolate-colored hair falls back when the Soldier tosses his head. Again without warning the Asset sprouts to two feet tall, ripping his cock free and leaving Rumlow gripping one small asscheek. The Soldier moans in frustration and tries to still his hips. Rumlow looks the Asset up and down for a moment then leans forward to wrap his mouth around cock and balls. One hard suck has the Asset throwing his head back, whining high in his throat and planting both small palms against his handler’s cheeks. The sound cuts off abruptly when again the Asset suddenly grows another two feet. Rumlow’s jaw pops when he opens it wide enough to release the Soldier’s genitals. Both hands leave Rumlow’s face so quickly the Soldier loses his balance and collapses, flopping back onto Rumlow’s lap. 

The Asset flinches when his handler scoots the chair away from the desk far enough to drop his feet to the floor. Scrambling to his feet, the Soldier moves to put his back against the desk and stares hard at the floor between them. 

Rumlow’s voice has a low growl mixed in when he says, “Relax I think I figured something out here. Up on the desk, on your back, spread your legs.” The Asset jumps to comply, shoving himself onto the desk and planting his feet as far apart as he can. His cock is still hard and straining against his belly, wet with both of their precum. Rolling his chair forward again, Rumlow crouches down and licks a firm stripe over the Soldier’s cock from root to tip. This earns him a gasp and the sound of the metal fist scraping across the surface of the desk, gouging lines in the fake wood. After one quick, sucking kiss to the tip he abandons the little dick to nip at the Soldier’s thighs as he moves toward his goal. 

The Soldier breathes hard through his nose when his handler flicks his tongue behind his balls. Rumlow uses his thumbs to spread the Asset’s cheeks. He tastes himself when he spears his tongue into the tight little hole he finds there. The Asset’s whole body spasms when Rumlow starts to lick and suck on every inch of skin between his tailbone and balls. He is so distracted he doesn’t notice one of Rumlow’s hands moving until a finger pushes into his ass slowly. The curve of his ass and inner thighs are red with beard burn by the time Rumlow pulls back to breathe. When a second finger joins the first the Soldier’s spine bows up. Moving in again Rumlow works his tongue around his fingers letting his spit slick the way into the Soldier’s body. 

The metal plates of the Asset’s arm skitter along the desk as he tries to find enough leverage to rock against the fingers inside him. Rumlow reaches below the desk with his free hand to stroke himself. He almost laughs when he hears the keys on his belt jingling in time with his movements. When it seems like the grunts, groans and half-formed words falling from the Soldier’s lips have reached their peak Rumlow surges up to crouch over him. Bracing his left hand on the top edge of the desk he slips his wet fingers free only to clutch them around both their shafts. It takes a few strokes and a small shift to compensate for the difference in length but he quickly establishes a rhythm that has the Asset pressing his tongue against the roof of his mouth and tossing his head back and forth. 

Even though he is ready for it, Rumlow is nearly thrown off balance when the Soldier grows again. The Asset practically sobs when he hooks his heels around Rumlow’s thighs, his hips twitching as stripes of cum splash across his chest and stomach. Rumlow continues to slowly pull on their cocks until the Soldier is shaking. Smirking, he lets go and stands, wiping his sticky hand on the Soldier’s thigh as he goes. After tucking his cock back into his underwear he buttons and zips his pants and cinches his belt then offers a hand to his charge. As the Asset stands tiny rivulets of semen start to meander down the planes of his chest and stomach, catching in the valleys between muscles and dripping onto the polished linoleum floor. Rumlow chuckles to himself as they cross back to the door. The Soldier is a bit wobbly but otherwise back to normal. 

Pushing the door open Rumlow is greeted with stares and nervous shuffling. They must have heard. The Asset follows him into the room and every bit of focus shifts. Rumlow finds Glasses among the crowd of gawkers. Clapping his right hand onto the Soldier’s flesh shoulder he swipes the fingers of his left hand through the mess of cum on the Soldier’s chest and announces, “I think I found your solution. You just gotta get him off good enough and he grows.” There are a few gasps and whispers from the gathered scientists. With a quick nod to the Soldier, Rumlow makes his way to the door he came in through, pausing to smear the sticky fluid on his fingers across Glasses’ lab coat, the Asset a silent shadow behind him. As they move down the hallway the scientists hear Rumlow say, “Let’s get you cleaned up. Wouldn’t want you to rust.”


End file.
